Bakemono
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu. Y yo también lo amo, casi cruelmente, porque me gusta hacerlo enojar, porque me gusta verlo llorar, porque sé qué es en realidad. Temo que esté harto de ser humano sin serlo.


**El vampiro  
>(BAKEMONO)<strong>

Mis piernas ya no darían más. Sabía que me atraparía, podía prever sus dedos apretándome los brazos, su cadera contra la mía, apretujándome contra la pared. Estaba exhausto, pero no quería morir ni sufrir aquel horror; las lágrimas me escocieron los ojos; qué bobada, ya había perdido la carrera antes de empezarla…

Él susurró contra mi oído cosas que no entendí, que ni siquiera quise oír; mi corazón elevaba mi pecho y hacía que por mis venas corriera sangre en exceso.

Pronto, cuando él se relamió los labios mirándome, mi corazón se calló. Lo conocía de toda mi vida, pero ahora era sólo alguien que me trataba de asesinar, un extraño de quien huiría al menor descuido.

Con una mano sujetaba mi brazo con fuerza, con la otra corrió mi cabello detrás de mi hombro y pasó la punta de su nariz por el contorno de mi cuello.

Sólo recuerdo haber comenzado a retorcerme, era una sensación que no cabía en mi escuálido cuerpo, en mi vientre, en mi entrepierna… Mis dedos se movían espasmódicamente entre los suyos, y yo sólo podía dejar salir como a escupitajos unos cuantos gemidos de sorpresa, como si me estuviera ahogando con mi propia saliva.

Terminó en mi cuello. Yo estaba sobreexcitado, respiraba, no, jadeaba tratando de que mi vientre, que ardía, se ventilara y enfriara. Él no se sorprendió, sabía lo que pasaba cada vez como si ya lo hubiera vivido y éste fuera sólo un ensayo de los miles anteriores.

Tomó mi muñeca y dejó que la pálida piel diera al techo; no esperó ni olfateó, como un gato, sólo se lanzó como un pez a un anzuelo. Estuvo ahí succionando un buen rato.

Esta vez la sensación era contraria: podía sentir cómo mi corazón bostezaba y dejaba de latir cada dos latidos; como un ritmo romántico para parejas enamoradas… Quizá un jazz algo azul y deprimido.

Mis ojos guiñaban con lentitud y mi boca, cuando se abría, no tenía el menor antojo de moverse de nuevo. Todo me parecía ligero, blanco y suave. Me inyecta morfina, pensé con calma. Debí haberme quedado dormido de pie, contra la pared y bajo sus labios.

Mi consciencia mental regresó poco a poco, y cuando me di cuenta, tenía mis labios posados sobre su espalda desnuda y húmeda como su cabello: se había dado un cómodo baño en mi ausencia, y ahora estaba entre mis muslos abiertos, con su espalda frente a mí. ¿Por qué había elegido, de toda la habitación, justo aquí?

Su piel era de un color crema delicioso, con esos lunares castaños y pequeños que uno adora besar. De hecho me encontraba haciéndolo, suspirando su nombre con el aliento caliente. Y algo acudió a mi mente, como un recuerdo traído por un olor. O tal vez por miedo.

- Itachi… ¿Y si me dejas…-mordí ligeramente su hombro, mimosamente ridículo y excitado-mmm… probar?

Él se quedó quieto un rato pero al ver que mis ansias sólo crecían, pues mis dientes subían sin parar, mordisqueándole el cuello, el lóbulo del oído, el cartílago de éste, simplemente se enderezó, dejándome con la boca besando al aire.

Se puso frente a mí y yo lo imité, avanzando con la boca entreabierta a su cuello, pero tan pronto como lo hice me detuvo con un solo dedo en mi frente y me hizo retroceder. Hizo ademán de que pusiera atención y, con un movimiento para nada afectado, tan natural como sonreír, pasó su uña por su muñeca, dibujando de inmediato un corte horizontal sobre sus venas.

Del color de las brazas, surgió una línea de sangre. Tomé la muñeca con las dos manos, aún adormilado, y bebí de ella como de una naranja. Pero él pronto me la quitó, casi violentamente.

Sentía el líquido como plasma en la boca, y de inmediato más abajo, en la garganta. Era ácido y espeso, pero totalmente ágil, y pude sentir que cada pequeña gota que había tomado se distribuía en los pequeños carriles que eran mis venas, y circulaba cómodamente por mi cuerpo mientras mi corazón la bombeaba, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, todo demasiado rápido y sin orden alguno…

Caí de espaldas al suelo, era demasiado fuerte. Itachi simplemente miraba con aire distraído su herida (que supongo que ahora se cerraba como un telón). Al escuchar el golpe seco de mi espalda contra la madera, él sencillamente sonrió, se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, a mí lado, observándome con algo parecido al orgullo de un niño.

Mi cuerpo estaba respirando, _todo_ mi cuerpo, mis poros se abrían y cerraban, o al menos eso sentí, y el aire que entraba y salía me hacía retorcerme de escalofríos. Mis ojos se habían nublado, mi pecho se hinchaba con cada respiración lenta y pesada. Sentía pequeñas corrientes eléctricas corretear por mi cuerpo, como si sufriera un corto circuito en mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Era tan voluptuoso… Tanto… demasiado… en ese momento ni siquiera pude pensar. Estar ahí, tendido, con mi entrepierna vibrando, con su mirada negra sobre mí, con el cuerpo de pronto tan humedecido, blando y sensible. Era el simple orgasmo que se da durante el sexo.

Sí, estaba ahogándome en orgasmos, en tantas vibraciones y pulsiones. Pronto comencé a gritar. Quería que se detuviera; temí en realidad por mi vida…, y era tan placentero, que comencé a derramar lágrimas... Quería que parara. Incluso los dedos de mis pies se retorcían a la menor provocación.

- ¿Olvidé mencionar-escuché por debajo de mi respiración y gritos- que funciona como afrodisiaco?

Ese ácido de batería que había insistido en probar me estaba destrozando los intestinos, me mordía las venas y me inflamaba la pelvis. Y no había solución: estaba caliente, no, estaba _hambriento_ de sexo, tirado en aquel suelo… Ahora me río, pues parecía una puta. Y eso estaba bien, frente a él no me importaba. Pero me convertí en más que una puta para él. ¿No debería haber estado feliz por eso?

* * *

><p>Ahora, bueno, no es aburrido… Si lo meditamos, sólo es monótono. Y el placer ya no se siente igual, y obviamente la sangre ya no bombea con fuerza en nuestro cuerpo; como si fuéramos viejos, realmente viejos… Pero cuando lo miro a los ojos, y veo los míos dentro de aquella negrura, puedo comprender todo el universo. Nosotros somos <em>esto<em>. No sé qué es _esto_, pero es lo único que me atrevo a decir.

Y a veces, durante la noche (sí, aún puedo dormir, y él también), despierto cuando él cree que duermo, y pasa su brazo sobre mi cintura, buscando calor y compañía… Sí, despierto, pero no por su tacto, sino alarmado de haber soñado con alguien más, alguien mayor que él… Sueños puramente lascivos, en los que yo era inocente, un chiquillo, lleno de miedo… a punto quizá de ser violado.

¿Y eso me excitaba?: Y eso me excitaba. Alteraba mi respiración, me hacía jadear, pero mi propio miedo a esa guarrada liquidaba la excitación sexual; así que iba al baño, de pronto con ganas de orinar, volvía entre la oscuridad, y terminaba bajo las mantas y escuchando el susurro de la respiración que salía de los labios de Itachi al dormir.

Él ya no era mi amante, como antes lo fue; ahora éramos familia. Siempre hemos sido hermanos, pero no hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de esto. Pero no es sólo mi hermano, lo siento como cualquier familiar, un primo, un padre, un tío, una madre… Él es todo lo que perdí.

Y sé... tristemente sé (porque él me lo dijo, con cara de pena), que durante la noche lo he abrazado y gemido "_mamá_"… De vez en cuando lo hago, y me doy cuenta de cuándo porque cada mañana despierto como si tuviera vidrio en lugar de huesos, y las lágrimas al borde de los ojos.

* * *

><p>Hemos vivido bien. A veces temo que me mate. Me ha dado golpes. Unas veces me ha dejado inconsciente, y no todas fueron durante el sexo… Y me ama, sin embargo, así que no sé qué decir. Y yo también lo amo, casi cruelmente, porque me gusta hacerlo enojar, porque me gusta verlo llorar, porque sé <em>qué<em> es en realidad.

Temo que esté harto de ser humano sin serlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso fue todo, queridos lectores.<strong>

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos y son alimento de mi alma x3**

**Muchas gracias por leer, ¡hasta luego!**


End file.
